Terrible Love
by LitLover 101
Summary: Meet the new Mystic Falls Gang. Bekah Donavon, human waitress. Klaus Gilbert, Dopplganger. Stefan Gilbert, younger brother of Klaus. Kol Bennett, warlock. Bonnie Forbes, future Miss Mystic. Elijah Lockwood, werewolf. Caroline Salvtore, eldest Salvatore. Damon Salvatore has a problem with blood. Who are the Originals? Tune in and find out. Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The Vampire Diaries. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I owned TVD I would live in a little cottage in Ireland, feeding the poor and working toward world peace. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. Yes, I've started another story. Aren't you thrilled? I know I am. All joking aside, this is another dark comedy. I was inspired by the song "Terrible Love" by The National which you might know from the backdoor pilot of The Originals. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Hi!

It's funny how you can spend your life thinking that you know everything there is to know about the town you live in, the people around you and who you are. Then one day your whole world explodes. This story is about that day. It's about the events that led up to it and what happened afterward that changed my life forever.

Who am I? I'm Rebekah Donavon. There is nothing special about me. I live in a small town called Mystic Falls with my older sister, Vikki. Every once in a while our mother comes to town after a fight with one of her boyfriends. I work at the Mystic Grill with Vikki as a waitress. My best friends are Bonnie Forbes and Klaus Gilbert.

Leaning over a table, I begin to pick up the cups and plates left over from someone's dinner. Our bus boy has the day off. "Hey, Bekah. What's up?" I look up with a grin at Stefan Gilbert.

"Hey, Stef." Turning around I hug Stefan. He's Klaus' little brother. Ever since their parents had died in a car accident last spring, Stefan, Klaus and their Aunt Jenna had been out of state. "How's Nik?" I really wanted to see him but seeing Stefan was a nice alternative.

"He's coping." Stefan said, shoving his hands deeply into his pockets. "He's been avoiding people. But we go back to school tomorrow, so, he won't really have a choice about dealing with others. I told him to play nice and he nearly stabbed me with a paintbrush."

"Can I get a brandy from someone around here?" A young woman with blonde hair was standing in front of the bar in five inch heels. She looked angry. "Seriously!" She yelled slapping the bar top.

At that moment Klaus decided to make an appearance. He walked slowly in between tables looking at the blonde woman curiously as she turned around to stare at him. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as one of my oldest friends walked right into a table. Cringing inwardly I watched as the young woman's lips spread into a wide grin as Klaus straightened himself up. "Nik," I called in an attempt to distract him. Something about this woman disturbed me but I couldn't name what it was.

"Whoa. She's hot." Stefan said as the woman turned around to lean over the bar and pull a bottle onto the counter.

"Yes, and she is far too old for you." I admonished, giving him a look I thought his mother would give him.

"Hey, Bekah, I'm not a kid anymore. And, besides, I like older women." Stefan retorted as my cheeks began to burn as I felt Stefan staring at me.

"I need to go see if she needs a glass or something." I told him and hurried away, hoping that would be the end of that conversation. Unfortunately, Klaus and Stefan came to stand by the bar.

"Are you new in town?" Stefan asked cheerfully sitting on a bar stool next to the blonde. His brother came to stand beside him but said nothing.

The blonde turned to Stefan. "No, I'm very old… to town that is. And you know I think you're a little young to be sitting at the bar."

Stefan's shoulders slumped. "I'm sixteen."

"Well, then when you're twenty-one, call. And we'll party. Till then, go find someone to tuck you in your own age." The blonde replied as I pulled out a glass for her while hiding a grin. I loved Stefan but he really needed to be little more careful about who he spent time with.

"What about you?" The blonde looked at Klaus. "Are you old enough to play?" She held the glass against her bottom lip while her eyes glowed.

His lips turning up in that signature flirty smile as Klaus leaned toward the blonde. "No, I'm not old enough to party but I'm old enough to know trouble when I see it in a pair of leather pants."

The blonde threw her head back and began to laugh. "Oh, you are something else. I like it. We should definitely get to know each better sometime. Alas, I have other things to take care of." She leaned forward toward the brothers. "My baby brother just came in and he's a bit of a buzz kill."

The blonde got up and then walked away, swinging her hips. Her hair bounced in waves down her back as she joined a raven haired man with piercing blue eyes. I couldn't make out what they were saying but the man looked angry. His sister just laughed as she brushed past him and he turned to leave. His gaze met mine for the briefest of seconds but it was enough to make my heart begin to pound.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie Forbes said as she slid onto one of the bar stools. "I'm so happy to see you two again." She held out her arms to hug Klaus and Stefan. "Is there anything you guys need?"

"A shoulder to cry on." Stefan said giving Bonnie puppy dog eyes.

Bonnie leaned forward. "You're high. Aren't you?" Shrugging, Stefan smirked. Bonnie turned to Klaus. "Nik, how could you let him get high?"

Sighing, Klaus leaned against the bar. "He doesn't listen to me. He never has."

"Yeah, why should I? All you do is sit around your room with your loud music and your paint set. I mean, dude, try going out. It's called fun for a reason. Maybe you could hang out with that blonde chick that just left." Stefan stared at his older brother who was glaring at the bar top.

"How about you mind your own business." Klaus snapped and walked away to go play pool with Elijah Lockwood.

"He just sucks the happy right out of the room. Can I have a beer?" Stefan asked with a goofy grin.

"No," Bonnie and Rebekah said.

"Buzz kills." Stefan said, getting up to go talk to Kol Bennett. Kol was weird. Everyone knew that he lived in a little house with his Grams. The rumor was that after he was adopted and that his mother had run off and that his father had left town. Kol had been left in the care of his grandmother.

Some people said that Bonnie was really a Bennett and that was part of the problem between Abby Bennett and her husband. Bonnie, Klaus and I used to have lots of theories growing up about how we were all adopted as part of this mass cover up. Everyone knew that Liz and Bill Forbes had problems in their marriage. So, it would only make sense that they had adopted but why they wouldn't tell Bonnie was beyond her.

Now, it didn't really matter to any of them who their real parents were. Bonnie had a great relationship with Liz. I wished that Liz would adopt me. I got so sick of Vikki's antics and my mother just showing up whenever.

"Hey, Bekah." Stefan, called waving a hand in front of my eyes. "Earth to Bekah."

I wacked his hand away. "What?" I snapped.

"I have the munchies. Can I get a cheeseburger and fries?" Stefan asked laying his head down on the counter.

Rolling my eyes I wrote down the order. I was going to check Stefan into rehab myself if he didn't straighten up. When I walked back to the counter I noticed that Stefan had a hold of someone else's phone in a pink case. "Whose is that?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips.

"That blonde woman's. Her name is Caroline Salvatore. My guess would be that Damon Salvatore would be her brother." I yanked the phone away looking at a picture of the blonde and her brother with their faces pressed together, smiling at the camera. Without thinking I began to smile. He was awfully cute.

The phone began to ring as I stood there holding it. "Hello." I said tentatively.

"Did I leave my phone in the Grille?" The blonde named Caroline asked. The question sounded more like a statement.

"Yes. You did." I replied, watching Klaus and Elijah.

"Can you bring it to the Salvatore Boarding House?" Caroline asked.

"Umm." Who did this woman think she was? You don't ask people to deliver your property to you because you're stupid enough to leave it somewhere.

"My brother's going to be attending your school tomorrow and I wanted to throw a little surprise party for him so he can get to know some of his classmates." Caroline informed me.

Without thinking I said, "Okay." I mentally slapped myself. What did I know about these people anyway?

"Great." Caroline said cheerfully. "Bring as many people as you want. We'll see you later." She hung up before I could respond.

"Stefan, you need to eat quickly because we're going to a party." I told the boy who was half asleep.

"Really?" Stefan asked, pulling his head off the counter.

"Really." I said looking at my friends. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.

**Okay, that's the beginning of the story. I hope you liked it. Sadly, I will not be updating this story as frequently as I update my other stories. It will come back on a Saturday, most likely, in two to three weeks. If you have any questions shoot me a review. If you have an account, I'll PM you my answers. If you don't have an account, I will answer at the end of the next chapter. In case anyone is curious there is still an Original family. Any guesses as to who those five people might be? **

**Love,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's back. I really, really wish I could update this story more often but I want to make sure I spend some time developing things. So, here is the product. I hope you like it. I will update three weeks from now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**C**hapter 2: Bloody Party

Standing beside my closest friend, Rebekah Donavon, I looked at the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. As far I knew the only person who had lived here in some time was Zach Salvatore. To find that a young woman and her brother were living here was odd. I was relieved that I had Elijah Lockwood by my side. Something about his presence always made me feel at ease. It was funny that I felt whole with Rebekah and Elijah at my side.

Leaning forward, Kol Bennett rang the doorbell. I frowned at him. "What?" He snapped. "We were invited to a party. And I want to party." Groaning, I suppressed the desire to strangle him. He managed to infuriate me more than my younger brother, Stefan, who was a constant thorn in my side.

"I want to party, too." Stefan said as if someone had dropped a cue for him to read.

"Would you two shut up?" I snapped, spinning around to face the two younger men. Of course, that was the precise moment that the lovely Caroline Salvatore opened the door. I barely had time to react as my friends pushed past me and into the foyer.

"Sorry, Klaus." Bonnie said, giving me a sympathetic look before she walked in behind an impatient Kol.

I was left on the doorstop, staring in at the others. "Well, are you coming in, or do you want me to come out?" Caroline asked me with a wide grin. This woman would be the death of me. I was sure of it. As if reading my thoughts, she held out a hand. "Come on, Klaus. I won't bite." She said this last part in a barely audible whisper and like a lamb to the slaughter, I allowed her to pull me inside.

Once inside the house Caroline drew me toward the great room in which it seemed almost everyone at my high school had arrived to dance and drink the night away. Wrapping her arms around my neck, Caroline drew me to her. I looked around for my friends and brother. Stefan had already gotten someone to give him a beer. Elijah was chatting up a girl. Bonnie was dancing with Kol. They were an odd couple. And Rebekah was talking to Caroline's brother.

Something about seeing Rebekah standing so close to Damon made me uncomfortable. It wasn't jealousy. For some reason I had never felt attracted to Rebekah. Although, I was deeply attached to her and would murder any man who laid a hand on her with the intention of doing her harm.

"Is that your girlfriend flirting with my brother?" Caroline whispered into my ear, brushing her lips against my neck.

I leaned back and looked her in the eye. "No. More like a beloved sister."

Nodding Caroline looked at Rebekah. "I can see the family resemblance." I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Caroline looked up at me, pulling me closer to her, so there was no space between. If she tugged me any closer I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"It's funny because Bekah is a close friend. She's not my sister." I replied.

"Oh. But she could be your sister. Are you sure she isn't?" Caroline said, pressing the point as she laid her head down on my shoulder and I tried to ignore the various feelings she was causing. Since my parents death I had not truly wanted to feel much of anything. Her physical presence and the way that she was treating me were competing elements pushing me to feel anything. To allow the grief in and to allow this strange girl in as well.

It was a relief when Stefan came over and interrupted the dance. "Nik, I think I'm going to be sick." He looked pale and he was clutching his abdomen.

Pulling away from Caroline. I took ahold of Stefan. I put one of his arms around my shoulders. "You can use my bathroom." Caroline said. "Come on." She shoved her way through the mob of teenagers. She made way for me to take my ailing brother to go up to the second floor of the house. Once we got to the bathroom, Stefan thanked Caroline, before his head disappeared inside the toilet bowl.

"Come on, Nik. I want to show you my bed… room." Smiling happily Caroline tugged me out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I looked at the bed.

"That's an awfully large bed for one person." I said without thinking. Inwardly, I kicked myself.

Climbing on the bed Caroline leaned back on her elbows. "Who says it's usually occupied by one person?" She cocked her head to the side. "Do you want to come sit with me?" She patted the spot next her.

Shaking my head I kicked myself again. This was too easy. Not to say that I thought that Miss Salvatore was easy, in spite of her comments. Something told me there were many layers to this woman and as much as I wanted to unpeel them, I needed to get my brother and get home. "Tomorrow is the first day of school and my brother is sick. My parents just died and I need to look out for him now." I ran a hand through my unruly locks. "As much as I would like to take you up on your offer, and trust me, I would like to take you up on it, Stef has to be my first priority."

Caroline's expression darkened as she looked at me. For some reason I felt that if I did not collect my brother and leave now we would not be leaving in one piece. The door to the bathroom opened and Stefan walked out. "Sorry about that." He directed his comment at Caroline, before turning to me. "Nik, can we go home now?"

I nodded at him looking at Caroline. Her lips curved upward in a sardonic smile. "Why not? Have a nice night, boys."

Wrapping an arm around Stefan's waist, I directed him through the door to Caroline's room and down the stairs. I thought she had stayed in her room, when I heard Damon, a few feet away, say to her, "I guess someone got away… You know it's not him, right?" I cursed the fact that I was moving at quick enough pace that I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. I was going to open the front door when I remembered something. Rebekah had been talking to Damon and now I didn't know where she was.

"Kol," I called, spotting him a few feet away.

"You called, my liege." Kol replied and I rolled my eyes. "Take Stefan, please."

Rolling his eyes, Kol took the brunt of Stefan's weight. "Since you said the P word."

Looking around I spotted Rebekah looking depressed. She had a cup in her hand and a guy hovering over her.

Rebekah didn't look quite aware of her surroundings. When she got up to stand, she wobbled. The guy reached out to steady her. I watched as he began to direct her toward the staircase. Growling, I strode across the room shoving people out of the way as quickly as possible since he was nearly all the way up the stairs before my right foot hit the first step.

"Hey," I yelled. Neither Rebekah nor the guy seemed to hear me. However, before I could move Damon was standing beside me.

"What's going on?" The Salvatore brother asked me.

"Some guy just took Bekah upstairs. I think she might be in trouble." Damon's features hardened.

"Wait for me here." Damon said, looking me directly in the eye. "Do not come upstairs. Do you understand me?"

In spite of my desire to run up the stairs to stop whatever that jackass had planned for my friend my feet wouldn't move. "I understand," I said, and then began to blink. 'Where in the bloody hell had he gone?' I thought.

Staring up at the top of the stairs, I watched as Damon appeared there with Rebekah passed out in his arms. He carried her down and we walked outside. Kol followed with Stefan. Damon and Kol loaded my charges into the backseat of my car. "Will you be alright?" Damon asked, looking pensively at my cargo.

I waved him off. "I'm fine. I'm used to the antics of this lot."

"All right. Have a nice night." Damon called, stepping away from the car as I began to back up. I saw Kol go back in as Caroline came out to stand beside her brother. She said something that made him grimace.

Losing myself in thoughts of this new woman I found myself in my driveway quicker than I expected. I wrote a quick text to Vikki Donavon to let her know that Rebekah would be staying with me tonight. I opened the back door and scooped Rebekah out of the backseat. The front porch light came on and my Aunt Jenna came out.

"Hey, guys. Rough night?" Jenna asked, rubbing her face.

I smiled back at her. "Yeah. Can you help me with Stef?"

Walking around to the other side of the car, Jenna opened the door and nudged Stefan's shoulder. "Wake up, drunky head."

Stefan moaned. "No. I like it here."

"Too bad. You're not sleeping in a car." Stefan continued to grumble as Jenna jerked him by his shirt out of the car. He stumbled up the walk, to the front door and almost fell inside. I walked in behind him. "You know that you're not sleeping in the same bed as that girl, right?" Jenna questioned lightly.

"Yes, Aunt Jenna." I replied, rolling my eyes as I went up the stairs and laid Rebekah down in my bed. "Good night, Bekah." I said, after pulling her shoes off and tucking her in. It was funny that when she was sleeping she looked like a little girl.

Yawning, I walked downstairs after removing a blanket and sheet from the linen closet. I laid down on the couch but I couldn't rid my mind of Caroline. She was strange to be sure. But she was also stunning and sexy and I wanted her. Sitting bolt upright, I made a decision. Going into the kitchen barefoot, I grabbed my car keys and walked back into the living room, picking up my shoes.

Soon I was walking out of the safety of my house and out into the night of possibilities. Hurrying, I reopened the door to my car and shoved the key into the ignition. If I was lucky I would get home before Jenna woke up. If not, I would be in trouble but I was sure it would be worth. I needed her. It was like she had gotten into my head and all I could think of was her. Pressing my foot harder onto the gas pedal the car zoomed down the streets. I stopped at the end of the Salvatore driveway and parked.

The party was still raging as I walked in through the wide open door. Without thinking I began to run up the stairs. It was like I knew she would be there, waiting for me. I was hers. And I was right; she was there. Only she wasn't alone.

My friend, Elijah, was sitting on the bed with her. They hadn't even had the decency to shut the door and she was stroking his neck. Never had I felt jealous of Elijah, until now. I had always loved him and respected him like a brother. However, watching the woman of my dreams pressing her lips to his throat was making me want to walk into the room and hit him.

That desire drifted away as I felt the world around me begin to turn red. Or maybe that was the color of the liquid which was beginning to slide down Lijah's neck. There was no more jealously as I watched my friend's face begin to twist in pain as the monster sunk her fangs into him more deeply.

There was no way that I would allow my friend to die in the arms of one of the creatures my parents had warned me of growing up. I thought they were lying but I was wrong. They had given me a small pouch of an herb called vervain and told me to have it with me always.

Feeling in my jeans I grabbed the pouch and walked over to Caroline as I emptied its contents into my hand. I would have thrown it into her face if Damon hadn't walked in behind me. "Caroline." The younger Salvatore shouted.

I thought he was trying to warn her about what I was about to do and I dropped the powder onto the rug. Neither vampire seemed to be that aware of my presence. Caroline leisurely pulled her fangs out. "Oh, gee, the boring patrol is here. Have a bite, brother." She flung Elijah at him.

Damon looked horrified. He turned to me. "Take him and go," He shouted at me.

I stared at Caroline, whose jaw dropped as I began to drag Elijah down the stairs as quickly as possible. There were several loud banging sounds from upstairs as I half threw myself and Elijah across the threshold. Thankfully, Bonnie and Kol were inside Kol's car about to leave.

"Wait," I shouted desperately. Kol stopped his movement and I jerked his backseat car door open and shoved Elijah in. I jumped in beside him. "Drive," I screamed at Kol.

Bonnie turned around to stare at me as Kol slammed his foot on the gas pedal. She then saw the blood on Elijah's neck and how pale he was. "Kol, we need to get to the hospital," She yelled.

"Okay, just stop yelling." Kol complained, glaring at the driveway.

I looked back to see Caroline watching us, her eyes were pitch black and I could swear she was snarling.

**Thank you for reading/reviewing Klaroline-teenwolf, jessinicole, vampirelovver, tvdspnislife, WeasleysGroupie, NateBuzzLover.5, Guest, TinyFlyer02, TheIrishshipperholic and redbudrose. You guys are awesome for reading my work and for allowing me to slow down and work on some things in the "real world." **

**Love,**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope this chart is helpful while you're reading this story. Please, review and let me know if there are things I should add or if it's even more confusing. The next chapter should be up on Saturday, November 2. It will be from Caroline's perspective and have flashbacks from her life before she and Damon were turned and will introduce Thomas/Toma, the first doppelgänger or my alternative to Katherine.**

**Love,**

**LL**

Chart of Terrible Love characters:

_The Gilbert_ _Family_:

Father: Grayson Gilbert

Mother: Miranda Gilbert

Aunt: Jenna Sommers

Eldest Gilbert child: Klaus doppelgänger (Taking Elena's place in the canon)

Younger Gilbert child: Stefan will be a Hunter (Taking Jeremy's place in TVD canon

_Donavon_ _Family_:

Mother: Kelly Donavon

Father: Unknown

Older child: Vikki Donavon

Younger child: Rebekah Donavon Human (Taking Matt's place in TVD canon)

_Bennett_ _Family_:

Grandmother: Shelia Bennett

Father: Rudy Hopkins

Mother: Abby Bennett Wilson

Only child: Kol Bennett Warlock (Taking Bonnie's place in TVD canon)

_Forbes_ _Family_:

Father: Bill Forbes

Mother: Liz Forbes

Only child: Bonnie Forbes Miss Mystic Falls (Taking Caroline's place in TVD canon)

_Salvatore_ _Family_:

Father: Giuseppe

Older child: Caroline Salvatore Vampire (Taking Damon's place)

Younger child: Damon Salvatore Ripper Vampire (Taking Stefan's place)

_Lockwood_ _family_:

Father: Richard Lockwood

Mother: Carol Lockwood

Only child: Elijah Lockwood Werewolf (Taking Tyler's place)

_Original_ _Family_:

Father: ?

Mother: ?

Oldest child: Katherine Mikaelson (Taking Elijah's place)

Matt Mikaelson (Taking Finn's place)

Tyler Mikaelson Will be Papa Hybrid (Taking Klaus' place)

Jeremy Mikaelson (Taking Kol's place)

Youngest child: Elena Mikaelson (Taking Rebekah's place)

Miscellaneous characters:

Thomas Pierce/Toma Petrova (Taking Katherine's place)

Finn Branson (Taking Lexi's place)

Sage


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick side note: I started a new community, it's called "I Intend to be Your Last." It's a Klaroline community. Please, check it out if you have time. I am happy to add stories that you suggest and since you all know what I mean by smut I don't have to have clarify. Anyway, I also have a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and The Originals story planned called The New Old Fashioned Way. I'll begin posting it sometime mid-December. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. It is time for the update. This is Caroline's chapter and things are about to get interesting. The next chapter will be from Damon's point of view. Please, leave a review when you have time. I really like to know what readers think. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Bleeding Me Dry

Breathing, although I did not need to, I watched as the boy and his friends drove away. I could have stopped them. I should have stopped them. He knew. Damon would pay for his stupidity. How dare he interrupt me feeding and then tell the boy to run without compelling him.

Turning around on my heel I strode back inside. "Get out." I yelled at the mass of writhing teenagers. "Get the hell out my house." I screamed. Teenagers were not my favorite companions but they made easy and readily available meals.

Elijah Lockwood had smelled so good. I just couldn't resist and when my preferred snack, young Niklaus Gilbert, had left earlier in the evening, I had needed to find someone to replace him. The boy made me ravenous. If I had known he would come back so soon I would have had a quick bite and then waited for him.

Now, Klaus knew what I was. As the teenagers pushed their way out through the doorway, I ignored the sullen looks they gave me as they pushed by. Smirking, I watched the last of them leave before I kicked the door closed with my boot clad foot. I strode upstairs. I had unfinished business.

Walking into my room I found my poor baby brother, Damon, lying on the floor. Before I had left I had snapped his neck. He was a fool to believe he could fight me. "Wake up, you stupid prick." I snarled in his ear. "I'm not done kicking your ass."

Lifting his head slowly from the floor Damon groaned. "Damn it, Caroline, you have to stop this."

"Stop this? Stop being a vampire?" Knelling down in front of him, I glared. "How can I ever forget that I'm a vampire? After all, it's all thanks to you, baby brother. If you had not brought that delectable young man to me all those years ago I would have died as I should have. But no, you couldn't let me go. Well, now you have me, baby. And I'm not going anywhere." Leaning forward I grabbed his head and snapped his neck again with a quiet cracking sound.

Flopping down on my bed I ran a hand through my wavy blonde locks. I wanted to kill him but I would never kill Damon. I wanted to kill hin over the decades because he was just so uptight sometimes. He needed to loosen up because a loosened up Damon was fun Damon with a capital F.

Growing up we had had lots of fun, running amuck throughout the household and the grounds. Our father had attempted to instill the proper behavior of a lady in me but I refused to be a lady all of the time. It wasn't that I didn't like the fancy clothing that my father would purchase and I conducted myself in all of the proper behavior of a lady. I performed my part as Lady of the house in front of company in a manner which would put all the other founding daughters to shame. However, when there was no one to entertain I was like a devil as Damon and I ran about.

One day a strange coach appeared at their front porch and a young man practically fell out of it. His hair was wild and he looked as pale of death. His footman came forward to help him from it.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the man. When his gaze connected with mine, I thought I would fain. His eyes looked like the ocean before a storm. Damon came forward telling me to get Father quickly. I gathered my skirts and ran inside. "Father. Father!" I called to Giussepe Salvatore. "There is a man and he seems terribly sick, Father."

Running down the stairs my father came to the end of our staircase to find Damon and the footman leading the ill man to our Great room. "What should I do, Father?" I asked. I had not been taught how to nurse a sick person.

"Get towels and a bowl of water." Father ordered. "We will take him to a guest room and I will go get the doctor."

A month passed before the man could tell us that his name was Thomas Pierce. That he had come here on business and must have caught something after having to take shelter on the side of a road during a storm. With only his coach as protection from the elements it was a wonder that his footman, Rueben Bennett, had not contracted something as well.

It was not long before Damon and I became devoted to Thomas. He would discuss the oncoming war with Damon and he would take me on long walks around the property. It was my understanding that Father was beginning to view Thomas as a potential suitor to me. The prospect thrilled me to my very bone and when Thomas came to me one night and kissed me gently before relieving me of my nightdress I could think of nothing improper in our conduct. He was to be my husband. I loved him with all my heart.

The next day I found that there was blood on my neck and I had become very frightened of Thomas. However, he had calmed me telling me soothingly that he was not the horrid creature I might think him to be. That he would never hurt me and that he loved me. He fully intended on marrying me and that we would live together, forever." It took some convincing because I did not believe that I could subsist on human blood for my entire life.

"And what of Damon?" I asked Thomas. "He is my younger brother. I must not leave him in such a state by himself with only father. They rarely get on well."

Smiling Thomas had pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Come now, sweet Caroline. Do you truly believe I would leave your beloved brother, Damon, to wallow here in this little town? No, my love. We must take him with us on all of our travels. He will my closest friend and your family for eternity. If eternity is permitted to us."

Feeling overjoyed hours later I found myself sitting at our dinner table. I was sitting beside Damon. It took all of my concentration to not take my brother by the hand and drag him to the parlor to discuss in private our plans for the future. For I could not envision a future without my brother at the time. Thomas was sitting across from me, sipping his wine and his eyes were sparkling. He had told me that when Damon and I went to bed that he would ask Father for my hand.

Setting my napkin down, I excused myself from the table saying that the day had been long and I wished to rest early. When Father looked away I turned my gaze to Damon to give him the look that we had perfected over the years that told the other that we had news. I curtsied to those gathered at the table and then hurried up the stairs. When I arrived at my room I left the door slightly ajar after blowing out the light.

A short time later I heard Damon's familiar steps making their way into the room. He closed the door firmly behind him. I felt the bed shift as he sat down beside me. "Caroline?" He whispered.

"Yes, Damon," I whispered back. He had made it a habit after Mother died to crawl into bed with me. I would tell him long tales of what the world outside would have in store for us and of the travels we would go on together. He would deny my fantasies by telling me that, no, I was to be married one day. I would retort that I would only marry a man who would allow us to be as close as we were growing up. That he would meet a beautiful woman and that our children would play together. That we would live as neighbors. That I would always be there to protect him.

Now, I was overcome with the urge to tell him that all our dreams and more were being offered to us by Thomas. It was even better than we could have wished for because we would be a family forever. I could not see how there could be anything wrong with this.

"Damon, I am to be married to Thomas, if Father permits." I whispered.

Damon took my hand and kissed in lightly. "Yes, he has told me as much and that we will be a family forever."

I was shocked to hear that Thomas had told my brother. Believing that our discussions were of a private nature. Blushing, I wondered what else Thomas had told my brother but Damon did not confess that he knew more. "And you will agree to this sort of life?"

Although I could not see him, he took my hand and pressed it to his cheek so that I could feel the outline of a smile. "I love you, sister, and I would do anything in the world to see you happy. I only wonder at how you will find the years to come. You always spoke of children… Do you not wish to have your own family one day?"

Sighing, I leaned against his shoulder. "I must confess I wanted a child, or rather, several. But this is a sacrifice which I must bear for my love of this man."

I felt his head nodding against mine. "As you wish, Caroline. I must go to bed before Father retires and thinks it quite odd to be in my sister's room at this time."

I pressed my hand to my mouth to muffle the giggles that would echo through the room. "I will see you 'morrow, brother."

"Yes, sister, 'morrow." Damon pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before he left my room. Little did I know that our night was far from over.

Several minutes later my door eased open and then shut. I felt the bed shift and a hand touched the back of my neck, pulling me forward toward the person. Lips pressed firmly to my own and I relaxed into Thomas's arms as his lips slid down to my neck.

Feeling a familiar pain as his fangs broke my flesh I was shocked when Thomas jerked away screaming in pain. My door was suddenly flung open and Father walked in. His face was twisted in disgust. "Leave this room, Caroline. I will speak with you soon," he ordered me.

I leapt from the bed horrified to see my lover in pain. It did not matter what Father saw now. Instead of obeying him I dropped to Thomas's side. "Thomas." I whispered but then Father grabbed me and lifted me in the air as a group of men came in to place a muzzle over Thomas's face.

"No." I howled. I was watching in a growing panic as they began to drag him away. "No!" I screamed again, trying to pull away from my father. "Please." I shrieked until I had no breath left in my body.

Father finally set me on my feet and I whirled around. "Father, where are they taking him?"

"They are taking him to the church with the other monsters. They shall burn for what they have done and we will be safe again. Oh, my daughter, that creature has ruined you but we will take you to church. And you shall spend your life begging God's pardon," Father said quietly.

I could not stand on my two feet. He wanted me to be a nun? Suddenly, Damon walked in and said the other men needed Father's help. Once he was gone Damon took me by the arm and pulled me from the room. We walked quickly to his and dressed me as a man. Leaving my old home behind, we fled into the night to search for Thomas.

We found him and would have freed him, if we were not both shot by Father in the process.

I woke the next morning and events of the night before came back to me. I did not want to think of the world. Nothing could cheer me. When Damon brought me a boy to complete the transition I had tried to fend him off but he bit into the boy's neck. Then he forced my mouth to the boy's wound.

The very next day I ran from my brother. We did not see each other for many years. After that I went traveling and saw the world five times over. I decided that I wanted to make amends with my brother and had found him ripping through his victims through New Orleans. This was all very entertaining but I found it to be bore after time.

This was the first time in many decades that we shared a place of residence and as much as I wanted to torture him, I had been becoming bored until I met Klaus. Suddenly, my interest in the world was renewed with a vigor and I wanted to know why he looked so much like my Thomas. I would stop at nothing to find out.

Breaking from my thoughts I noticed a fine purple powder on the floor. Getting off the bed I strode over and touched it. Hissing as the powder touched my skin I sped to the bathroom to wash it away. Why would anyone be stupid enough to bring vervian into this town after all these years? And why was it on the floor of my room. As I looked at my reflection my eyes narrowed as I remembered that Klaus was standing in that spot. My next stop was the hospital.

I grabbed Damon by the ankle and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, smirking as his head thunked against each step and out the door. Reaching into his pocket I took out his keys from his jacket pocket and then hurled him into the back seat. He might come in handy at some point and I might need him to stop me from tearing the Gilbert boy to pieces.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will update three weeks from now which will be November 23. A little while after I get a little break from school and I'll try to update more frequently. I hope. **

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, for reading and reviewing. Thank you to NattBuzzLover.5, Tiny Flyer02, TheIrishShipperholic, WaesleysGroupie, swettieraquelchukwurah, redbudrose, Klaroine-teenwolf, Ruxi23, laylaboo, Winterrainbow, Guest and KassSalvatore. **

**Love,**

**LL**


End file.
